Lies and Ties and Miserable sweethearts
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A collection of chapters based on Naruto pairings and the funny thing is they will all know one another some how!   NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaIru, NaruSasu, NaruIta, GaaNaru, GaaNeji, and a whole lot more!  R M Who would be the ultimate pairing?


**I really wanted to try doing this just once, might be 40 chapters and I'm not sure you'll follow up. It will be a bunch of one shots on different Naruto pairings in one fic, but here is the beauty of this fic, they will all know each other somehow one way or another. And PLEASE If you have any requests on the pairings from NARUTO, I'll listen.**

**Summary: Set for modern times of schools, wars and the battling ranks of friendship, the young students of a small town soon realize there isn't enough room for everyone to be together like old times. Read on as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto soon find it all too unsettling in the laws of the teen life as they fight against each other, their friends and especially themselves.**

**Warning: Not too many warnings for the first few chapters but it will lead to it so I'll just say this, it's RATED M for safety reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or all the characters that will be represented in this LOOONG fic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's chapter:<strong>_

_**Hinata Hyuuga~**_

_My days won't change. My life isn't changing and my father still doesn't respect me as part of the family. Neji, my cousin, is more apart of my family then I could ever be. But I know what I lack and there is a person who believes in me! He's watched over me since the beginning of high school. He's very loud and always getting into trouble with the teachers and a few of the other students. But I know him well enough that he isn't a bad influence on me! _

_I can feel my heart beats, skip, every time he's nearby or when someone is talking about him. My mind is always racing alongside my heart and my words will constantly come out as stuttering words because of my nervous reactions around him. He is…Naruto Uzumaki. He's 15-years-old like me and he's in a few of my classes. But we've never talked to each other before, until now. Naruto-kun…he's finally noticing my hard efforts. I will gladly give my heart for him._

_His child-like attitude is hard not to notice and it's a wonder why nobody sees him the way I do. A cheerful boy who I know tries his very best to make the grades. I should know because he's…the same as me._

**Normal Pov~**

Two young students, both age 15 and feeling like they were in the prime of their lives, stood by silently watching a scene unfold in front of them. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were both friends of a loud-mouth boy with blonde, spiky hair and peach-tanned skin. The two teenagers both smiled as Naruto Uzumaki, their best friend and the only one who seemed to make their days in school more enjoyable, watching the young man ask a young girl, Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl, out on a date. And it was about time! Sakura knew the girl had a crush on him and knew that until the time was right, she would get her chance to go out with the boy. And now that she was, Sakura and Sasuke were both feeling a bit left out.

"You know Hinata…if you're…not doing anything tonight, will you…go to the movies with me? I'll buy you some popcorn!" Naruto's loud, cheery voice filled the school courtyards as the four of them stood alone in the deserted yard. It was after all, after school. They weren't breaking any rules.

Sasuke grunted and looked at Sakura with a bored expression. His black, raven-like hair blew softly in the breeze as he shifted his stance and stuck his hands in his pockets while Hinata, the girl Naruto had been talking to this whole time, was stuttering and tripping over her answer. "Is there something wrong with her voice?" Sakura shot Sasuke a dirty look and elbowed the young man in the arm.

"She's nervous, I'd be like that too if the guy I liked, asked me out." As Sasuke watched Sakura for a while he could feel the slight difference in the girl's tone of voice.

Sasuke snorted quietly inside his mind and thought, 'Is she serious?' He walked away from the scene and headed toward the bus station that was just down the steps of the school, sitting next to the bike rack. Sakura felt a bit of emptiness beside her where Sasuke used to be standing, and looked to see if the boy was still there. Sakura smiled and watched as Sasuke left the school grounds without a word to anyone.

She looked back to Naruto and Hinata's blooming love and blushed a bit herself alongside Hinata as the girl accepted the date offer and made a blonde boy very happy as he jumped into the air, shouting and kicking his feet. Sakura couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see her friends smiling even after all that they had been through the past few years with Sasuke's brother and his crazy friends.

It got Sakura thinking about what Hinata would say or even do if she found out about what went down between Naruto and Sasuke's brother. But she also knew that it would hurt Naruto just as much for saying such secrets that he wanted to keep to himself. Her face grew sad with just the thought of the past that she and Sasuke both went through when Naruto was having a hard time after the incident a few years back. Sakura remembered it like it had just happened a week ago…

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: This is a farewell for the night my readers but remember; do RXR won't you? I love to hear what comments or questions or if you have tips, or requests I will listen!**_


End file.
